Ten Things I Would Die For
by Inez Hooker
Summary: Just me writing. Columbia made a list. A few people come along. And yeah I'm not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: List, list, list, list, SURPRISE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rocky Horror or any of its characters. I just own waffles, duct tape, a beadazzler (i just own one, I don't actually,the name is not mine) AND I DEFIANTLY OWN TWO GAY RAINBOW UNICORNS NAMED GLITTER AND GREASE. okay you can read now. :)**

1. The Queen of Everything awesome, Frank-N-Furter.

2. My pet gay rainbow unicorns named Glitter and Grease.

3. My dear Eddie. Love him more than waffles… 3

4. My dear Frankie.

5. A brick so I can throw it at the haters faces.

6. Tap shoes… Come on I wouldn't be me without 'em.

7. MY BEADAZZLER! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT IT I MEAN WHERE ELSE COULD I MAKE MY CLOTHING SHINY?

8. Duct tape…. No reason…. No reason at all…. Just no reason at all….

9. WAFFLES!

10. Magenta, my creepy best friend.

I finished my epic list of things I would die for and handed it to my Magenta. She read it, crumpled it up, then threw it at me.

"Ow!" I squealed. "Now why'd you do that, huh?" She looked at me as if I were stupid.

"Come on waffles, a brick, your beadazzler? The only three things I like is the one that says me and the gay unicorns. So never mind that's two, and why is Frank's name on here twice?"

"Don't judge the epicness of me."

"Oh and why would you need duct tape?" She laughed. I smiled.

"As it says, no reason."

" Just don't duct tape me while I'm sleeping. You know you havn't fed Glitter and Grease since last week." I started freaking out. She smiled. "Don't worry I've been taking care of them." I sighed and threw a pillow at her.

"Can I have that pillow back it's one of my good pillows." I asked a second later. She threw it and it hit my nose. "THANK YOU!" I yelled, smothered in the pillow.

"Don't suffocate." She said.

"I'M WON'T, IT'S, THE PILLOW SMELLS GOOD."

"What does it smell like?"

"I DON'T KNOW. WHATEVER I SMELL LIKE."

" You wanna know what you smell like?" I pulled my head out of the pillow and nodded. "Columbia." I smiled.

"Thank you. I've always wanted to smell like myself." I jumped on my bed, picked up my laptop, and went online. I typed in my username and password for my E-mail and it went to my page. I nearly fell when I saw Eddie's last e-mail to me. "Ohmygods! Magenta, Magenta, Magenta! Guess who is in Denton this very minute, no… Second."

"Us?"

" No, well yes but no Eddie's is in town!"

"I know remember I got you to give me money for plane tickets remember?"

"Oh yeah. I had them in my dresser. Under my panties."

"Very interesting place to hide money for plane tickets."

"It's not that interesting." I explained. Then I heard the door bell ring. Magenta laughed.

"Hey maybe it is your precious Eddie. I mean maybe." She said sarcastically. I gave her the death glare.

"I'm giving you five seconds to run before I throw a brick at you. And then you will live happily ever after with your brother."

" My brother is still alive."

"I know but if you die then your brother would probably kill himself, which I wouldn't want but nobody talks about Eddie unless it's a compliment."

"Okay…. But we should go see who it is."

"Yeah! Can you feed Glitter and Grease?"

"No."

"Fine." We walked down stairs and I heard talking. A male's voice and Riff Raff's voice. This male did sound really, really, really familiar and I had a real, true feeling that I knew who it was. "Hey, Riff Raff who was at the door?" I asked. No answer. "Riff Raff answer me!" I whined. Silence. "Fine I guess I'll annoy you." I started to yell the ABC's in his ear. When I heard the male say, "Is that Columbia I hear ?" I started to freak out. "Are-is that Eddie?" I finally saw him and screamed then fainted.

Magenta's P.O.V.

"Master, she fainted." I said being very obvious. "That's because she saw Eddie. I always thought should would strangle you with her hugs and then stroke your hair. But she fainted. Ha I'm proud of her."

"Why are you proud of her? You're never proud of her." Frank said.

"I'm proud she didn't throw a brick."

"Wait a brick? She usually has duct tape…. Any who, Eddie remember me it's Frank-N-Furter." I watched Frank walk up to him and smiled.

"Creeper." I murmured and held in a laugh.

"I havn't been a creeper since…. Yesterday. But anyway that's something totally different."

"Guys I remember you. You tried to kill me Frank." Eddie said and Columbia jumped up and started totally freaking out.

"Oh My Gods! It is you! Eddie! I missed you! I can't believe you're here, now can I touch your hair?" Columbia exclaimed so fast you could hardly tell what she was saying.

Eddie sighed, " Yes Columbia. You can touch my hair. Come and give me a hug." They hugged for a minute or two. Frank walked up to me. "Magenta go make food. I don't care what it is, just make something. Thank you." I walked to the kitchen and thought about Columbia's list. She can't die without Eddie?


	2. Megan The Great

Chapter 2: Megan The Great

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy. But I'm introducing a new character. And yeah I hope you like.**

~Magenta's P.O.V.~

I made the food. I hope they like what Columbia calls waffles. Anywho, more surprises on the way, (no I'm not pregnate!) It turns out Frank's cousin is coming for the week. Gods help us. At least Frank will be happy. I brought out the food. It was weird because Frank and Eddie were just staring at each other. No talk. Just silence.

"Food is ready." I said, breaking the silence.

"Oh good what did you make?" Columbia asked.

"Well I found your recipe for waffles. So waffles." Columbia smiled. There was a knock on the door. I walked to the door. On the way I heard Frank say, "Oh great who could it be now?" Very sarcastic. I opened the door. It was Megan Elizabeth Furter. The cousin of Frank. Fuck.

"I'm here bitches!" She exclaimed. You could here Frank push out his chair, get up, trip on something, get up and run up to Megan. Frank gave her a BIG hug. "Frank. Surprised?"

"Oh my gods, Megan. Yes! I am surprised! How?"

"Well I was in touch with Columbia and she told me where you are and I MISSED YOU!"

"I MISSED YOU TOO! Jeez you've grown so much. Look at your fabulous hair." Her hair was blue roots, teal in the middle and purple on the tips. I think it's kind of cool but i personally think it would be cooler with different shades of purple. "I see you're wearing your monster shirt."

"Rarwr."

They soon had a long, awkward, annoying conversation. I truely believe they are six years old on the inside.

Turns out Megan's sleeping in Columbia and I's room. I'm ready to die already. I went into the room and sat on my bed. I was soon joined by Megan.

"Hi Magenta! How have you been?" She asked. I gave her the middle finger. "Wow you really don't like me?" I nodded. "So you're not gonna talk to me?" I shook my head. She stuck her tongue out at me. I gave her the middle finger again. She then picked up Columbia's ten things I would die for list. She read it. "I should make one too!" She exlamed with a weird face.

~Megan's 10 Things I Would Die For~

1. Penis Lollipop

2. Transexual Sex God

3. That one transvestite

4. My pet unicorn, Needles

5. Neff the pregnate man

6. The powers to fly.

7. Me being the ultimate overlord of zee universe

8. My own island (or planet)

9. My girlfriend, Deis

10. Rarwr I'M A MONSTER.

She gave the note for me to read. It's even crazier than Columbia's. She has problems. I crumpled up the note and threw it towards the garbage can. I hit the light. On the other side of the room. "Were you trying to throw it away?!" I nodded. " That's not nice, I worked really hard on it!" I shrugged. Not talking to her is easy. She sighed. "I'm gonna call Deis." She walked out of the room. I rolled my eyes.

I got up and went to the desk with the laptop on it. It's Columbia's birthday soon. I've saved up money for a present she'll really, REALLY like. I went online to find it. I know she'll like it.

**Note: This is what you get when you're really weird friend makes you write a chapter based on her. Guess what Columbia's getting for her birthday! It's gonna be something. I'll give you a hint: She likes Lady Gaga.**


End file.
